My Babies
by SouthParkControlsMyLife
Summary: Butters and Kenny have a daughter and Butters is finishing up high school as Kenny works nights. How do they get by? Random story idea. Bunny. Slight Creek and Style.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a random story idea I had where Butters and Kenny had a daughter and Butters was finishing up high school while Kenny stayed at home in there little apartment with their baby until Butters would come home from school. Hope you like it!**_

BUTTERS P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Angel crying in the crib next to our bed. We lived in a small one bedroom apartment so we didn't have anywhere else to put her crib besides in our room. I felt Kenny shift next to me, about to get up. "Its okay. I've got her." I whispered softly. He lied back down and I walked towards her crib. Her cries turned into tiny whimpers when she saw my face.

"Hi baby. What's wrong? Are you hungry pumpkin?" I cooed softly as I gently picked her up and snuggled her. She continues to cry softly against my chest as I walked into the kitchen. I got a bottle ready and heated it before sitting on the couch and feeding her. Her cries disappeared as soon as that bottle touched her lips. I smiled down at her as I heard her little suckling noises.

I looked at the clock and realized it was 3:00 AM and I sighed. I was never able to sleep until 5:00 anymore. I had to be at school for 7:00, so I really doubted id be able to get anymore sleep. When she finished her bottle I changed her diaper and rocked her in my arms until she dozed of again.

I placed her into her crib and slid back into bed, checking the time seeing it was now 4:30 I sighed and cuddled up to Ken. He was sound asleep and I listened to his heartbeat until the arm rang quietly at 5:00. I quickly shut it off and went to take a shower and get ready. By the time I was all ready to go it was 6:00, so I went back in bedroom where I saw Kenny just sitting up and yawning.

He got up and went into the bathroom, but when he came back in he gave me a kiss and hugged me tightly. I didn't have a license so Kenny drove me to school everyday. The plan was I went to school during the day and when I got home he went to work, and so far the arrangement was fine. The worst part about the morning was I had to wake Angel up at 6:45, get her in her coat and shoes, and put her in her car seat. She didn't seem to mind since she likes car rides, but I still don't like waking her up.

On the way to school Kenny and I had little conversations, since that's the only time besides weekends we have time to converse. When we got there I gave Kenny a kiss, and leaned back and gave Angel kisses. I said bye to both my babies and went into the school.

KENNYS P.O.V

After Angel and I dropped of Butters, we headed to grandmas house! When we got there the first thing that happened was Auntie Karen wanted to hold her niece, so I went to converse with my mom while Karen played with Angel.

"How's life treating you son?" she asked me as we sat at the old dining room table. I sighed.

"Its treating me fairly. I just feel like once Leo graduates we'll be fine." She nodded.

"That's probably where the stress is coming from so that makes sense."

Once I was able to take my daughter from Auntie Karen's hands, I brought her back home, since it was almost time for her to eat. We went in the house and I set her in the play pen while I went to make her a bottle. As soon as I left the room she started to cry. I always felt she liked Butters more than me, but that's understandable. I heated the bottle and went and picked her up, and sat on the couch, turning on the T.V and feeding her. She held onto my index finger as she ate and refused to let go of it.

After lunch is nap time. I burped her and changed her before laying her down in her crib and turning on the baby monitor while I went to eat something myself. I settled for some Spaghetti-O's and watched old cartoons as I ate. When I was done I cleaned my dishes and went into the bedroom quietly to take a nap myself after I set my alarm for 2:00 so I could pick up Butters.

When the alarm rang I quickly shut it off so it didn't wake Angel, and I got up to go get dressed properly. When I was all ready I went and woke up Angel as gently as could. She sobbed in protest and I felt about waking her. "I know baby. Let's go get Daddy from school."

BUTTERS P.O.V

I was waiting at the front steps when Kyle came over to me. "Hey Butters."

"Oh hey Kyle. What's up?" I asked with a small smile.

"Just waiting for Stan to finish football practice. You waiting for Kenny?"

"Yeah. Oh! There he is. It was good talking to you!" I ran over to the car and hopped in the front seat. Angel was asleep in her car seat, and I leaned over and gave Kenny a kiss. We made conversation like last time, and we drove home. He dropped me and Angel off because he had to go to work, so I brought her in and when she woke up she started to cry, but when she realized it was me she relaxed against my chest. "Okay baby… let's give you a tubby." She cooed as we went and filled her little tub. I placed her in and she gave out a little mewl sound as she touched the water.

When she finished her tubby I made her a bottle and watched television as I fed her. When she was done I changed her into her pajamas and put her to bed. I went into the living room and sat down in the couch. I finally let my emotions out and I started to cry. I was so stressed out and tired of school. I couldn't drop out, my parents said If I dropped out they would disown me and I couldn't bear that.

KENNYS P.O.V

I walked in and heard crying. I figured it was Angel, but when I walked into the living room I saw Butters crying on the couch. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down and held him close.

"I'm just so stressed out… I hate going to school. " he said as he clung to me.

"Baby you don't to stay in school." I said rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"N-No I can't! My parents will disown me!"

"Baby… you're a senior anyways. There's not much time left." I wasn't lying. There was only 3 months left.

"I'll be okay. I just gotta force myself through it." I held him close until he fell asleep. That's basically everyday for us.

 _ **I will post the second part asap which will be a weekend for them. Hope you like this random little quickly!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is going to show how the families weekend days go. Hope you enjoy! Just saying I got the idea for Elise from the story Herbert Garrison's Night School for Unwed Fathers by hollycomb. You should really read that story its great!**_

BUTTERS P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of Angel whimpering in her crib as usual. I was about to get up before I realized Kenny was already over there trying to soothe her. I smiled at the sight of Ken bonding with our daughter as I stood up and wrapped my hands around both of them. When Angel noticed me she placed her hand onto my cheek and gurgled cutely. I smiled and noticed it was 8:00.

"Angel you slept through the night! Daddy's so proud of you!" I cooed rubbing her silky blonde hair gently.

"So is this daddy!" piped up Kenny as he kissed her forehead. I giggled and I got myself dressed as Kenny watched our little Angel. When I went back into the bedroom Kenny passed Angel off to me and gave me a kiss before he went to dress himself. I laid Angel on her changing table as I went to go pick out her outfit. I chose her little dress that said "I'm Daddy's princess!" and cute heart legging with matching socks.

I dressed her and brushed her hair, placing a pink Barrett with a bow on it to push her bangs back. "Who's my pretty girl?" I cooed as I tickled her tummy. She giggled and kicked her feet, her blue eyes shined and her freckles seemed to bounce on her cheeks. "You ready to go to Tweek and Craig's house to play with Aiden?" Tweek and Craig had a son a few months before I found out Angel was coming. They named him Aiden (EYE-den) and we made an arrangement where every Saturday Craig and Tweek would watch the kids so me and Kenny had some time to ourselves, and we took the kids on Sundays so they had a day alone. Angel adored Craig and really liked Tweek so it works.

At the mention of Aiden's name she squealed excitedly slapping her legs lightly. I giggled and kissed her forehead softly. "I cant believe your almost two years old Princess!"

"Same" said Kenny coming in from behind me. I jumped lightly and he smiled giving me a kiss. "sorry." I smiled and went to pack her diaper bag. I packed 4 diapers, her wipes, and some snacks and toys along with her jammies and clothes for tomorrow. I knew they had everything there but I liked packing extras. I got a bottle of milk out for her and let Kenny watch her drink it. Kenny and I would eat when we got back since we didn't really want to eat as soon as we woke up.

"Ready Buttercup?" Kenny asked as he walked behind me, Angel in hand all bundled up in her little coat and pink ear muffs. I nodded and grabbed her bag. I buckled her into her car seat as Kenny started the car before getting myself up front . "Gosh, I love Saturdays." He said with a smile. I giggled and held his hand.

We pulled up Craig and Tweek driveway and Kenny grabbed the diaper bag as I brought Angel to the door. We knocked and Tweek answered, 3 year old Aiden standing behind him holding onto his pant leg. Aiden had Craig's shiny black hair and Tweek coffee colored eyes. He was a mixture of shy a assertive which was adorable. "Hey guys. Hey Angel! " Tweek cooed rubbing her cheek gently. She giggled and grabbed his index finger. Tweek had always been good with kids so he was a great parent. Evan occasionally called him mom when the time was appropriate and Angel called me momma once because of it. It was cute. We went in and I let Angel out on the floor to crawl around and play with Aiden. She couldn't walk perfectly yet but she getting better. Craig walked in with a grilled cheese for Aiden and some baby puffs for Angel.

We thanked them and left her bag on the coffee table. We both gave Angel kisses goodbye and went home. On the way we stopped and got ice cream and I kind of felt bad Angel didn't get any, she loved ice cream. We went home and got back into bed.

"I love you." Kenny said as he pulled me into his chest I smiled. "Have I told you that lately?"

I giggled "yeah."

"Yeah? Well I need to tell you even more often." I giggled again as he pressed his lips against mine sweetly, but then turned it into a passionate kiss. He slid his hands under my shirt and gripped my sides. I let out a breathy moan and he kissed my neck. He removed my shirt and then slid his off with ease. I smiled and he left a hickey on my neck, drawing moans out from my mouth.

He removed both of our pants and boxers and slid into me gently as he kissed my face. It didn't hurt when we did this anymore, I just felt pressure. I moaned softly when he was all the way in and I kissed him sweetly on the lips. He pumped in and out gently as I clung to the pillow and whispered 'I love you's' and sweet words. He whispered the same things until we both reached bliss and had an orgasm simultaneously.

We got up and showered together, sharing kisses and washing each others hair. When we got out it was 4:00 and we had missed lunch. We ordered out Chinese because we didn't feel like going out tonight, so we watched Netflix as we ate. I started getting emotional at around 6:30 because I missed my baby. Kenny soothed me by giving me kisses and telling me stories from work. By the time it was 8:00 we drank some wine and listened to music from our speaker. After we drank the whole bottle we went into the bedroom and cuddles until we fell asleep. Tomorrow should be better, we get both the babies, and Stan and Kyle were going to stop by with Elise. They had there daughter around the same time Craig and Tweek had Aiden. They both stayed in school and Sharon or Shelia would watch Ellie during the day. They made it work because they both wanted to go to college one day, Stan for football, Kyle for science. Oh well, we all have our own way of raising our kids.

 _ **R &R please I'll put the next chapter up asap! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

BUTTERS P.O.V

I woke up at around 9 feeling strange since I wasn't waking up to cries. Kenny was already in the bathroom getting ready for the day. We had to go pick up Angel and Aiden by 11 so I got up and got dressed. When Kenny got out he gave me a kiss good morning and we went to start the car. We drove out to Craig and Tweek's place and knocked on the door. Craig answered and let us in. I went right over to Angel who was sitting on a blanket next to Aiden, laid out on the floor eating little cheese puffs. She lit up as soon she saw us.

"Daddy!" she cried out and lifter her arms towards me and Ken. I grabbed her and kissed her and snuggled her while Kenny rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. I passed her off to Kenny and went over to Tweek on the couch. "I hope she wasn't any trouble." I said with small smile.

"No she was great as always. She slept from 8:00 to 6:00. She was an Angel. No pun intended." I giggled and thanked him. He got up to go get Aiden's bag and Angels bag.

"Her barrette and ear muffs are in here along with all of her toys, and I packed Aiden's favorite teddy bear. Poor thing can't sleep without it. Call me if you need me and thanks!" I smiled and nodded.

I got Angel in the car while Kenny got Aiden in on the other side. "You guys excited to play with Ellie later?" they both smiled and Aiden said yeah while Angel repeated "'excited!". When we got home we got the kids inside and made them some macaroni and cheese for lunch. Aiden drank apple juice while Angel drank milk.

When they finished eating it was nap time for Angel. Aiden grew out of naps after the terrible 2's. I gave her a kiss and Kenny brought her into our bedroom. I put on Toy Story 3 for Aiden and let him eat a snack on the couch as he watched with his Teddy Bear. Kenny and I were watching as well until the doorbell rang. I went to answer the door while Kenny stayed with Aiden.

I opened the door to reveal Stan and Kyle holding Elise and a diaper bag. Elise had Kyle's bright curly red hair and Stan's blue eyes.

"Hey Butters!" they both greeted me as I let them in. Ellie was holding onto a My Little Pony plushie along with a sippy cup. When she saw Aiden she ran right over to him and joined him on the couch. We all wanted to maintain a good relationship between our kids so these get togethers were great. I heard Angel start to cry as Kenny, Stan and Kyle were chatting on the couch so I went to go get her.

I went into the bedroom and saw her standing up in her crib crying. "Mommy!" she sobbed out softly as I went to pick her up. "Shhh it's okay… its okay baby girl Mommas got you." My heart always warmed when she called me mommy for some odd reason. I changed her and put her in her mickey mouse dress and black tights, with a cute heart barrette. I brought her out and she crawled over to her toys. She was more of an independent child and never liked groups. She preferred to have one playmate at a time so when both the kids were here she would play on her own. I sat down on the couch and joined the conversation with the other adults.

Angel came crawling over and grabbed Kenny's pant leg, using it foe balance as she stood up and then held her arms out to him. "Hey Love, what's up?" he asked her as he picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Daddy sup!" She cooed, gripping his fingers. He smiled and kissed her forehead, before standing her up on his lap.

"But yeah, I agree that would be really fun for the kids." He spoke up.

"What would?" I asked confused.

"We were talking about Angels birthday. We were discussing ideas while we waited for you. We were thinking of a pink party without a huge theme, and we'd just rent a bouncy house." He said as he bounced her up and down on his knees.

"That would be fun." I said with a small smile.

"Does that sound fun love?" he asked Angel as he turned her back round to face him.

"Fun ove!" She cried out cutely.

We continues to talk about the party until Ellie yawned. "We should get her home." Kyle spoke up. "Thanks for having us!"

"Momma…" Ellie whined as Kyle picked her up. I guess all of our kids caught onto the habit of calling us mom.

When they left Kenny went to set up Aiden's portable crib we had here for Sundays. I got them both dressed for bed as he did that, putting Aiden in his blue and green stripped footed pajamas, and putting Angel in her purple nightgown. I put them both to bed and me and Kenny crawled into our own bed.

 _ **In the next chapter its going to during Angels birthday party. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I decided to write Stan and Kyles daily routines to! This is the weekday routine.**_

KYLES P.O.V

The alarm went off at 6:00, waking both Stan and I for school. We both got up and took a shower and got dressed. Ellie was a very heavy sleeper, she would sleep all day if we let her. I went into her room, which is Shelly's old bedroom, and gently picked her up and held her against my chest. She whined and hid her face in my neck. "Sorry baby. You gotta go see Grandma today while Daddy and I are at school." She called my mother Grandma and Stan's mother Grammy.

"Gamma?" She said sleepily while rubbing at her eyes.

"Uh-huh." I said tickling her stomach lightly. She giggled and I laid her on her changing table. I went over to her closet and pulled out two dresses. One was a blue and red jean dress, and the other was a plaid pink one. "Which one?" I asked her. She pointed to the Blue and red one and I put the pink one back.

"Nice choice." I said as I made my way over to her. I changed her diaper and put the dress on her, and brushed out her hair. I put it in a pony tail and placed the whale hair clip Stan gave her in the middle of her hair tie. I brought her out to Stan who was watching TV on the couch, and he immediately reached for her "Good morning Princess!" He said cheerfully as she giggled and held her hands out to him. I passed her off to him and went to go get her breakfast ready.

I got out an ego waffle and toasted it before getting a Yogurt out of the fridge and then her sippy cup. I filled it with Milk and put a little bit of syrup on the waffle and cut it up. "Stan bring her in please." I called from the kitchen. He came in with her sitting on his shoulders.

"Hungry?" I asked her and I grabbed her and pulled her down. She nodded cheerfully and I put her in her high chair. She immediately grabbed her milk and drank half of it. She ate her whole yogurt and half her waffle. I picked her up and placed her on the couch while I put her coat on Stan came into the living room with his coat on and mine in his hands. He handed it to me, placing a kiss on my forehead then picking up Ellie and brought her out in the car. I grabbed my backpack and Ellie's diaper bag before heading out the door.

I got in the car and we drove to my mothers house. Stan got Ellie and l grabbed her bag, and we went inside. My mother came in from the Kitchen and greeted us. "Hello Bubbeh! Stan! Ellie!" Ellie smiled and waved at her. "Hey mom." I said and Stan replied with "Hi Mrs. Broflovski." She hugged us individually and sat on the couch. Stan let Ellie down and started to play with her My Little Pony stuffed animal. "Okay, she naps at 1 but please don't let her sleep past 2:30, and she won't without her Pony. Please take her clip out before she s down, and give her yogurt with lunch. Thanks love you!" I hugged my mother then leaned down to give Ellie a hug and a kiss. Stan did the same and Ellie grabbed onto his plant leg, not wanting us to leave. She made a sound of protest and I said "Elise." In a warning tone. "I love you we'll be back." She let go and we left.

We got into the car and I drove this time. Stan didn't feel like driving at the moment.

"The one thing I hate about school. Not seeing my kid." Stan said as he leaned against the door. I grabbed his held and held on tight.

"I know it sucks, just 4 more months. Then we graduate and we can focused on our family." I said softly as I kissed him at a red light. He smiled and kissed my hand.

We arrived at the school and went into the library to meet up with Butters. When we got there he was reading a book on parenting. Typical Butters. We sat at his table and greeted him cheerfully. "Hey Butters!" I exclaimed and smiled.

"Oh, hey fellas! What's up?" he said putting his book down.

"Feel shitty. Just wanna be with my daughter." Stan said leaning on his hands.

"Gee, me too. I sure do miss Angel and Ken." Butters said, his smile falling.

I held Stan's hand and spoke up. "Stan's been really depressed lately, he just wants school to be over so we can raise our small family."

"Well so do I. But I think finishing up school will be worth it." Butters said twiddling his thumbs.

"I agree. So does Stan but he's having a hard time." The bell rung then and I went off to AP English and Stan went to History. I'm pretty sure Butters has English first to, but not in my class.

English was boring as fuck. I already knew all the material and I aced the test. After English I had AP Math. I went in and we had a study hall today since the teacher was out. I sat down and called my mom. "Hello?" she said through the receiver.

"Hey mom, just wanted to check in. I have a study hall right now."

"Oh everything's fine Bubbeh! Would you like to talk to Ellie?" She asked way to cheerfully for my taste.

"Yeah put her on." There was some shuffling and I heard "Its daddy!" I smiled.

"Daddy?" I heard Ellie's voice ask through the phone.

"Hey pumpkin! Are you having fun?"

"Yeah!"

We had a little conversation throughout my study hall until the bell rang.

"Baby I gotta go. I love you and I'll see you soon!"

"Ove you!" she said cutely.

I hung up and went to my next class; health.

Thankfully next I had Lunch with Stan. We met up at my locker and he kissed me and grabbed my hand. We went to the cafeteria and I got salad while Stan got the hot lunch. When we finished eating we both had Biology next. We went in class and we had to take a test on nature.

The rest of the day basically went the same way and we met up at my locker. We went to the car and he drove us to my moms house. When we went in the house Ellie ran right up to us screaming "Daddy's!" and Stan picked her up.

I thanked my mom and we went out and put Ellie in her car seat. She told us about her day with "Gamma" and we told her about some things we saw today.

By the time we got home it was 4:30 and I was getting hungry. I went and started cooking some steaks and potatoes with corn while I also got out Ellie's Chicken and Carrots dinner. I sat her down in her high chair and gave her her fork and sippy cup and she ate nicely.

When mine and Stan's dinner was done we joined her at the table and we all had a nice meal. We always made sure to have at least one meal a day together as a family.

When we were done I picked her up out of her high chair and brought her into the bathroom. She loved baths so it was never difficult to get her clean. I filled the tub with Luke warm water and put her in. She giggled and played with the bubbles in the tub. She finished her tubby and I put her in her nightgown.

We went into the living room and she started to play with her toys. I joined Stan on the couch and we cuddled while we watched Family guy. When it turned 8:30 it was bed time. Right on cue Ellie let out a yawn and crawled into Stan's lap. It was my turn to put her to sleep so she has to say goodnight. She hugged him and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Nun-Night." She said softly and I picked her up and brought her up to her room. I kissed her forehead and said goodnight before exiting the room.

Stan and I went to bed as well after we did the dishes and cleaned up.


End file.
